


NaeGiriHina Oneshots

by Someguy27



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Probably ooc, requests open, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someguy27/pseuds/Someguy27
Summary: A book of oneshots for this criminally underrated ship. Leave a request if you'd like.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Morning

Kyoko is a morning person. She's always enjoyed quiet mornings where the birds begin chirping and the sun begins rise, like a daily ceremony to bring on the day. But her favorite part, was easily this.

Her partners slept on either side of her, with no intentions of letting her get up. To her left, Hina's arms were wrapped around her stomach, her face resting on Kyoko's breasts like a pillow. Her silky brown hair smelled of faint cinnamon. To her right, Makoto had his arms wrapped around her as well, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

As a young teenager, this was the least expected outcome Kyoko had thought of when applying to Hope's Peak. She'd expected to be there no longer than a month, but that quickly changed when she met these two.

At first it seemed impossible. Kyoko's constant hiding of emotions and social awkwardness clashed with Hina's headstrong and over emotional nature, as well as Makoto's crippling self-confidence issues and lack of social ability (or so he thought). But those boundaries were quickly broken down.

She thought back to how Hina, several others in her class, as well as herself were all "rivals" vying for Makoto's affection. They just so happened to have been the ones that Makoto had liked in return. she remembered how after the agreed to enter a polyamorous relationship, she and Hina's relationship quickly blossomed into what they both had for Makoto.

Although, the sex they had in the bathhouse probably had something to do with that.

At first they tried to hide their relationship, as their former classmate, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, would probably have a meltdown about how polygamy was illegal (not that they were married and they still aren't) and because none of them would probably be able to handle all the attention very easily.

That made Kyoko remember how easy it is to make her partners blush, which brought out her more playful nature.

It was futile to try and hide anything, as you had to have an absolute lack of common sense (i.e: Hiro) to miss how they acted so giddy around each other. Only half the class was filled with genuine surprise when they found them on a picnic blanket outside the school, Hina's head lying in Makoto's lap, and her own head on his chest.

She threaded her bare fingers through her boyfriend's hair. It was spiky, yet soft. His hair also smelled of cinnamon, which meant he probably used Hina's shampoo by accident. His eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing those bright green eyes that she can't help but get lost in.

"Morning." her voice was soft and flirtatious.

Makoto let out a yawn as he shifted slightly. "Morning…" He lifted his hand to place it over Hina's. "You to Hina…"

Hina's eyes slowly blinked open, but she quickly shut them and hid face deeper in her girlfriend's nightgown. "Morning…" She mumbled.

Kyoko's smiled widened as she turned to look at the clock. it was 7:15, when meant they'd have to get up soon. She'd have to go back to working on her cases, Hina would continue teaching gym classes at the local high school, and Makoto would go to his interview with her father about becoming headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy.

She let out a content sigh. If there was one thing that could keep her from getting out of bed, it was this. The way Hina's muscular yet gentle body and Makoto's small but surprisingly built frame wrapped around her body gave her a feeling that nothing else could. she loathed having to leave their warmth so soon.

But if it meant that tonight she could soak in the warmth of her lovers once more, than maybe it's not so bad.


	2. Birthday Cake

"Hina, if you keep eating the frosting, there won't be any left for the cake."

"But it's so good!" Hina said with a playful smile as she stuck her finger into the frosting again.

"Um, what are we supposed to do next anyway?"

"There should be some food coloring up in the cabinet. I need it to make the icing purple."

Makoto looked up to the cabinet that Hina pointed to. He was a little confused, as he never recalled seeing any food coloring in there. Unless….

…

Yep. It was on the top shelf.

Makoto let out a sigh. He'd have to use the step ladder to reach up there, since Makoto was too short, and Hina was just a short as him.

He quickly grabbed the stepladder from the corner of the kitchen and placed it in front of the counter. He stood up on it and started rummaging through the stuff on the top shelf.

"Green… red…. but no purple." He said to himself. To be honest, he didn't even remember getting any of these.

"Oh there it is. Of course it's in the very back." He smiled in satisfaction as began to climb down. But as his foot hit the floor Hina suddenly shouted, "Makoto, look out for the-"

She didn't have time to finish as Makoto slipped on a piece of trash, knocking her, the bowl of icing, and cake batter down with them. It took a second for Makoto to realize what had happened.

"Ughhhhh! This is hopeless!" Hina pouted, accidently splashing more cake batter onto her face in the process.

To her surprise, all she heard was snickering. However, this was not coming from Makoto, but instead from across room. Because standing across the room was Kyoko, gloved hand over her mouth in a vein attempt to stop herself from laughing.

Makoto smiled and also began to laugh, much to the dismay of Hina. "Hey! You guys-" she held back a snicker "take this-" She could no longer resist the urge, and she burst out laughing alongside her partners.

Kyoko, having finally began to catch her breath, began to speak. "I appreciate the sentiment, but you two really didn't have to go this far."

"But it's your birthday, Kyoko!" Hina argued.

"Yeah, and Hina and I wanted to something special for you!" He glanced around the room. "But… you see how that turned out."

Kyoko just smiled and sat down next to her partners, trying to avoid the cake batter while doing so. She took one of their hands into her own. "The fact that you two are here with me right now is all I ever need." Her heart stated melting eternally when she saw their blushing and shy faces. "You two have no idea how lucky I feel to be able to hold you close to me when I need it."

"Kyoko…." Makoto smiled and sighed. "Alright. We'll stop with the baking. But we're still gonna get you a cake." He said with his soft-assertive look.

"Yeah! And it's gonna be the best one you've ever seen, just you wait!" Hina declared, wrapping her other hand around Kyoko's.

The lavender haired girl couldn't stop the pink from taking over her cheeks. "I… would like that." She slowly stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Well, you two should go and change. I'll go ahead and start cleaning up."

The two brunets nodded and helped each other up before exiting the kitchen. "Wow… we're so lucky to have her." Makoto said. He looked at Hina, and then smirked. He pulled her in and licked a bit of icing off her cheek. "Wow, Hina! You were right! This icing is really good!"

"Uwah?" She couldn't form any words as she watched Makoto enter their shared bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is rushed. Very rushed. Future chapters won't be as bad, but school stuff kind of hit me like a train this past week. Also, I can write smut of it's requested.


	3. It Doesn't Matter

"Hey, Kyoko? Are you still awake?"

"Yes. Is something bothering you?"

The trio of ultimates were cuddled together in bed. Kyoko was on the left, he arms loosely wrapped around her girlfriend. Makoto lied on the right, with Hina snuggling her face into his chest.

Hina sighed, seeming apprehensive about answering the question she brought upon herself. Kyoko noticed this, and started to rub circles on her stomach through her shirt with her thumb. Hina seemed surprised by this at first, but quickly began to enjoy it as she relaxed.

"If it's something you don't want to talk about, I won't make you. Just know that I won't judge you for anything you say."

"That's… not what I'm worried about… it's just… it's a little frustrating, the way things are." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I want to do things that other couples do. I want to be able to hold hands with you when we go out. I want to be able to be seen with you guys and not be seen as friends, or get weird looks from the people who don't." She explained.

Kyoko wasn't sure what to say. Although she wasn't as openly affectionate outside of her home like Hina or Makoto was, the same was true for her. She too wanted to be able to go out on dates without receiving weird looks or impolite stares. She especially hated the misconceptions of Makoto being a cheater.

"I know what you mean." Makoto spoke up. He wrapped his arms Hina and started her back, drawing a satisfied moan out of her.

"Makoto? You were… awake?" she asked.

Makoto nodded. "It is a bit annoying how people view polyamorous relationships… and there's not much we can do about it."

Makoto smiled. "But truthfully, I don't really care what other people say. There's nothing they could ever do that would make me stop loving you two. So as long as we all love each other, it doesn't matter what they say."

Kyoko smiled and scooted closer to Hina, making her like a sandwich in which her partners were the bread. "Maybe one day others will understand. But right now, all we need is each other."

Hina sighed happily and smiled brightly. "Thank you… I love you… both of you. And if you keep rubbing me like that, you're gonna rile me up."

Kyoko smirked and stuck her hand under Hina's shirt.

"Maybe that's what I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you requested something, I'm still working on it. My brain is the size of a walnut (except way smaller) so it's hard to put ideas into words. That's about it for my excuses.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love. I will take requests fro this if you have one, so don't be afraid to ask. (In fact, I encourage you to because I'm bad at coming up with ideas.) This chapter was inspired by someone else, so if you find something similar, that's why.


End file.
